Sensei Power
Sensei Power is a sandbox action-adventure toys-to-life game which comes out on January 2018, on the consoles, Xbox One, PS4, PS4 Pro, PS4 VR, PlayStation Move, Kinect, and Nintendo Switch. This game features reposed cores, Giants, SWAP Force, Trap Masters, and SuperChargers, and guest stars from various movies, TV shows, and games which transformed into Trainers, and by Trainers, I mean Senseis. List of Trainers Core Skylanders * Lightning Rod (Air Sorcerer) * Sonic Boom (Air Yeller) * Warnado (Air Dragon) * Whirlwind (Air Dragon) * Jet-Vac (Air Bazooker) * Pop Thorn (Air Quickshot) * Scratch (Air Slasher) * Blades (Air Dragon) * Fling Kong (Air Ninja) * Blackout (Dark Dragon) * Bash (Earth Dragon) * Dino-Rang (Earth Boomeranger) * Prism Break (Earth Swashbuckler) * Terrafin (Earth Brawler) * Flashwing (Earth Dragon) * Scorp (Earth Bomber) * Slobber Tooth (Earth Eater) * Fist Bump (Earth Brawler) * Rocky Roll (Earth Beast Rider) * Eruptor (Fire Brawler) * Flameslinger (Fire Bowslinger) * Ignitor (Fire Knight) * Sunburn (Fire Dragon) * Hot Dog (Fire Roller) * Smolderdash (Fire Whiplasher) * Fryno (Fire Brawler) * Torch (Fire Sprayer) * Trail Blazer (Fire Bazooker) * Camo (Life Dragon) * Stealth Elf (Life Ninja) * Stump Smash (Life Smasher) * Zook (Life Bazooker) * Shroomboom (Life Bowslinger) * Bumble Blast (Life Bazooker) * Zoo Lou (Life Sorcerer) * Food Fight (Life Bazooker) * High Five (Life Dragon) * Spotlight (Light Dragon) * Double Trouble (Magic Sorcerer) * Spyro (Magic Dragon) * Voodood (Magic Smasher) * Wrecking Ball (Magic Eater) * Pop Fizz (Magic Brewer) * Dune Bug (Magic Sorcerer) * Star Strike (Magic Ninja) * Cobra Cadabra (Magic Knight) * Deja Vu (Magic Demo Warrior) * Boomer (Tech Bomber) * Drill Sergeant (Tech Quickshot) * Drobot (Tech Dragon) * Trigger Happy (Tech Quickshot) * Sprocket (Tech Smasher) * Countdown (Tech Quickshot) * Wind-Up (Tech Brawler) * Chopper (Tech Yeller) * Tread Head (Tech Rammer) * Chop Chop (Undead Knight/Defender) * Cynder (Undead Dragon) * Ghost Roaster (Undead Demo Warrior) * Hex (Undead Sorcerer) * Fright Rider (Undead Beast Rider) * Grim Creeper (Undead Sentinel) * Roller Brawl (Undead Slasher) * Bat Spin (Undead Sorcerer) * Funny Bone (Undead Ninja) * Gill Grunt (Water Sniper) * Slam Bam (Water Brawler) * Wham-Shell (Water Smasher) * Zap (Water Dragon) * Chill (Water Defender) * Punk Shock (Water Bowslinger) * Rip Tide (Water Knight) * Echo (Water Yeller) * Flip Wreck (Water Knight Defender) Giants * Swarm (Air Swashbuckler) * Crusher (Earth Smasher) * Hot Head (Fire Quickshot) * Tree Rex (Life Brawler) * Ninjini (Magic Swashbuckler) * Bouncer (Tech Quickshot) * Eye-Brawl (Undead Brawler) * Thumpback (Water Demo Warrior) SWAP Force * Boom Jet (Air Bomber) * Free Ranger (Air Swashbuckler) * Doom Stone (Earth Smasher Defender) * Rubble Rouser (Earth Smasher) * Blast Zone (Fire Bomber) * Fire Kraken (Fire Sentinel) * Grilla Drilla (Life Brawler) * Stink Bomb (Life Ninja) * Hoot Loop (Magic Sorcerer) * Trap Shadow (Magic Brawler Kicker) * Magna Charge (Tech Quickshot) * Spy Rise (Tech Quickshot) * Night Shift (Undead Brawler) * Rattle Shake (Undead Quickshot) * Freeze Blade (Water Ninja) * Wash Buckler (Water Swashbuckler) Trap Masters * Gusto (Air Boomeranger) * Thunderbolt (Air Knight) * Knight Mare (Dark Knight) * Wallop (Earth Swashbuckler) * Head Rush (Earth Rammer Yeller) * Wildfire (Fire Defender) * Ka-Boom (Fire Bazooker) * Buskwhack (Life Smasher) * Tuff Luck (Life Swashbuckler) * Knight Light (Light Knight) * Blastermind (Magic Psychic) * Enigma (Magic Sorcerer) * Gearshift (Tech Swashbuckler) * Jawbreaker (Tech Brawler) * Krypt King (Undead Knight) * Short Cut (Undead Swashbuckler) * Snap Shot (Water Bowslinger) * Lob-Star (Water Ninja) SuperChargers * Stormblade (Air Swashbuckler) * Nightfall (Dark Brawler) * Smash Hit (Earth Demo Warrior) * Spitfire (Fire Brawler) * Thrillipede (Life Bomber) * Astroblast (Light Quickshot) * Splat (Magic Sentinel) * High Volt (Tech Defender) * Fiesta (Undead Quickshot) * Dive-Clops (Water Bazooker) Guest Stars from Various Movies, TV Shows, and Video Games Disney Squad * Jafar (Fire Sorcerer) * Mr. Whiskers (Fire Brawler) * Mother Gothel (Air Sorcerer) * Merida (Air Bowslinger) * Mickey Mouse (Magic Sorcerer) * Constantine (Magic Ninja) * Scar (Earth Brawler) * Robin Hood (Life Bowslinger) * King Louie (Life Quickshot) * Hades (Undead Sentinel) * Baymax (Tech Brawler) * Gaston (Tech Brawler) * Elsa (Water Sorcerer) * Captain Hook (Water Swashbuckler) * Stitch (Light Quickshot) * Wreck-It Ralph (Light Brawler) * Dr. Ivan Krank (Dark Smasher) * Dr. Facilier (Dark Sorcerer) Marvel Universe * Deadpool (Fire Quickshot Swashbuckler) * Daredevil (Fire Knight) * Human Torch (Fire Brawler) * Iceman (Water Brawler) * Loki (Water Sorcerer) * Hydro-Man (Water Brawler) * Thor (Air Smasher) * Drax (Air Brawler) * Storm (Air Sorcerer) * Hulk (Earth Brawler) * Captain America (Earth Knight) * Doctor Doom (Earth Sorcerer) * Iron Man (Tech Brawler) * Hawkeye (Tech Bowslinger) * Cable (Tech Bazooker) * Ghost Rider (Undead Quickshot) * Wolverine (Undead Brawler) * Domino (Undead Sentinel) * Gamora (Life Knight) * Green Goblin (Life Bowslinger) * Groot (Life Smasher) * Doctor Strange (Magic Sorcerer) * Psylokce (Magic Sentinel) * Hela (Magic Brawler) * Spider-Man (Light Brawler) * Rogue (Light Sorcerer) * Rocket Raccoon (Light Bazooker) * Black Widow (Dark Swashbuckler) * Star-Lord (Dark Quickshot) * Venom (Dark Brawler) Nintendo Invasion * Greninja (Water Ninja) * Dewott (Water Knight) * Blastoise (Water Quickshot) * Squirtle (Water Quickshot) * Mario (Fire Brawler) * Ganondorf (Fire Smasher) * Charizard (Fire Bazooker) * Bowser Jr. (Fire Brawler) * Wario (Earth Bazooker) * Shovel Knight (Earth Sentinel) * Yoshi (Life Brawler) * Diddy Kong (Life Quickshot) * Petey Piranha (Life Swashbuckler) * Hammer Bro (Life Smasher) * Pit (Air Bowslinger) * Kirby (Air Ninja) * King Dedede (Air Smasher) * Samus (Tech Bazooker) * Mega Man (Tech Bazooker) * King Bob-Omb (Tech Bazooker) * Mr. Game and Watch (Tech Smasher) * Link (Magic Knight) * Princess Peach (Magic Sorcerer) * Princess Daisy (Magic Smasher) * Kamek (Magic Sorcerer) * Birdo (Magic Bazooker) * King Boo (Undead Quickshot) * Luigi (Undead Sorcerer) * Dry Bones (Undead Ninja) * Pikachu (Light Sentinel) * Rosalina & Luma (Light Sorcerer) * Pac-Man (Light Ninja) * Waluigi (Dark Swashbuckler) * Meta Knight (Dark Knight) * Dark Pit (Dark Bowslinger) Spyro Legends * Bentley (Water Smasher) * Sheila (Earth Brawler) * Hunter (Life Bowslinger) * Sgt. Byrd (Air Bazooker) * Agent 9 (Tech Quickshot) * Ripto (Dark Sorcerer) Sonic The Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog (Air Brawler) * Dr. Eggman (Tech Sorcerer) * Amy Rose (Magic Smasher) * Tails (Tech Quickshot) * Knuckles (Fire Brawler) Batman * The Riddler (Magic Sorcerer) * Clayface (Earth Brawler) * Mr. Freeze (Water Bazooker) * Two-Face (Undead Quickshot) * Poison Ivy (Life Sentinel) * The Penguin (Magic Bazooker) * Man-Bat (Undead Eater Yeller) * Killer Croc (Water Brawler) * Bane (Air Brawler) * Catwoman (Dark Ninja) * Joker (Fire Smasher) * Harley Quinn (Fire Smasher) * Mad Hatter (Magic Quickshot) * Scarecrow (Earth Brawler) * Killer Moth (Undead Bazooker) Justice League * Batman (Dark Knight) * Superman (Air Brawler) * Green Lantern (Light Sorcerer) * Wonder Woman (Earth Knight) * Flash (Air Quickshot) * Aquaman (Water Sentinel) * Hawkman (Air Sorcerer) * Hawkgirl (Air Smasher) * Green Arrow (Tech Bowslinger) Teen Titans * Robin (Air Sentinel) * Starfire (Light Quickshot) * Cyborg (Tech Bazooker) * Beast Boy (Life Brawler) * Raven (Dark Sorcerer) The Loud House * Lori Loud (Fire Brawler) * Leni Loud (Air Quickshot) * Lincoln Loud (Earth Smasher) * Lola Loud (Magic Knight Defender) * Lisa Loud (Tech Bazooker) Category:Non-Skylander Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games